


Homesick

by Taupefox59



Series: Flash Bang #1 - Bingo (Team Green) [37]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Character Study, Flash Fic, Gen, Introspection, Mentions of Luke/Maryse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-30 19:24:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14503848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taupefox59/pseuds/Taupefox59
Summary: Maryse Lightwood had to leave everything she knew behind. She's going to build a better life, but sometimes she aches for her old one.For bingo square #17 "Homesick"





	Homesick

**Author's Note:**

> un-beta'd. If you catch anything, please let me know!

Maryse stared at her blank skin. Her life was gone. Everything she had worked for, everything she had ever dreamed of having was lost to her. She was lost to her culture, her friends, her identity. For so long, she had defined herself solely through her accomplishments.

 

Who was she now; when all of that was stripped away and never to be returned to her?

 

She had realized, at the end, that accomplishments were hollow if there was nothing else there. What difference did it make if she climbed the political ladder if she was too afraid to use that power when she had it?

 

Her children knew. She had seen it in them. Maryse knew her own mistake: she thought her passion had been to make a mark on the world. It wasn’t until too late that she thought to wonder if that mark would be something that she wanted to see.

 

She closed her eyes for a moment, and then reached for her phone. Ten minutes. Ten minutes and then she would get up, go outside, and walk to the café where she would meet Lucien.

 

It was another thing she’d learned from her children: she was allowed to seek help. If someone offered to be there for her, she was allowed to say yes. She was allowed to be comforted without it being seen as weakness.

 

She was getting closer to believing that.

 

Lucien, though, understood. From that night at Hunter’s Moon when they’d sat across the table, he had offered to be there. He’d told her to call if she ever felt...homesick.

 

She looked at her pale skin one last time. It hadn’t occurred to her before he’d said it. But it was the feeling that echoed through her.

 

She would start over, she would build something new and better. Something that she could truly be proud of. She had a chance to discover herself for the first time, and to make sure that she liked who she had become. It was an opportunity to change everything for the better.

 

Despite that, she ached for what she had known.

 

She still had her children, and she still had herself. Maryse was also finding that she had other allies that she had never considered before. Friends, even. People like Lucien who were there for her.

 

Lucien, who had told her to call when she felt homesick.


End file.
